As Long As You're Mine
by DracosDaughter1
Summary: A sweet oneshot between Draco and Hermione.  Mainly Dramione, with hints of HarryLuna, RonPansy, and a mention of BlaiseGinny.
1. As Long As You're Mine

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any of this. If I did, there would have been so much more Dramione action in the book...**

As Long As You're Mine

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

Hermione Granger could not believe her luck. Draco Malfoy, (her secret boyfriend no less), had asked her to the graduation ball, held in honor of the graduating class of seventh years. She had secretly been nursing a crush on him since she had punched him in their third year. Nobody knew of it; nobody except Draco. Draco had been watching Hermione for the past couple of years without her knowledge, trying to work up the courage to ask her out, which he finally did at the beginning of seventh year.He also had liked her since she had stood up to him in their third year. He would have asked her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year if it had not been for bloody Viktor Krum. He had stolen Hermione from right under his nose. "Not this time though," said Draco to himself as he finished getting ready, "This time, I got to her first. This time, she is mine"

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me_

Tonight was the night to start a new life. Tonight was the night he was going to ask the love of his life to become a part of him forever. He was going to propose to her at midnight beside the Great Lake. It was her favorite spot for a date, and he needed everything to be perfect. He knew that this was her favorite spot for a date because Blaise would always bring her here when they were dating. Luckily, for Draco, however, they had not worked out and he was now seeing Ginny Weasley. The lake reflected the large moon and thousands of stars that twinkled in the dark night sky. It seemed as though they knew that tonight was a very important night.

_And just for this moment, as long as your mine_

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out it's over too fast I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  
_

Hermione looked through her jewelry collection, looking for the piece that would complete her outfit. Pulling out a diamond necklace that Draco gave her, she fastened it around her neck and walked down the stairs to the common room, where Draco was waiting for her. As she walked around the corner, Draco stopped his nervous pacing and looked up to the amazing beauty that was Hermione Granger. She was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that had swirling silver accents, which swept across the floor whenever she moved. Her hair was twisted in a beautiful up-do with the pieces surrounding her face curled gently. Her make-up was natural, only there to enhance her natural beauty. She wore simple drop earrings and the necklace that Draco had given her. Her eyes shone with happiness when she gazed at Draco who looked great in his deep black tuxedo. She finished walking down the stairs to Draco, who offered his arm with a small kiss on the cheek.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes  


Neither person could not think of a coherent sentence, so they walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence, occasionally passing a student or two who would stare as the couple walked by them. Nobody could believe that Draco "Mudblood Hater" Malfoy and Hermione "Draco Hater" Granger were walking arm in arm, looking flawless, especially Hermione. Most of the guys that they passed were on the receiving end of death glares from Draco, telling them to stay away from his girl. They entered the hall and walked over to the refreshment table, where Harry and Ron stood with their respective dates looking completely and utterly shocked. Luna, who had been escorted by Harry, simply smiled at the pair.

Ron's date, Pansy, however looked like she was going to smack Ron upside the head because of the stare that he was giving Hermione.

"Hey guys, how is the party so far?" said a nervous Hermione, breaking the silence that had been thrust upon the group.

"Eh, kind of boring actually," said Harry with a smile, looking at Hermione with an eyebrow up, questioning silently about her chosen date.

"Yes, Harry, I came with Draco willingly," Hermione said with a laugh, answering Harry's unspoken question. "He and I have been dating since the beginning of the year." She said while sending an apologetic look at Ron, who looked flabbergasted.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you came willingly? He is a Malfoy for Merlin's pants! He is supposed to hate Mudbloods!" said Ron, spitting the last work at Hermione, whose eyes welled up in tears.

"If you ever call my girlfriend that again, I will not hesitate to curse you," said Draco in a low growl with his wand pressed against his neck. "Just because my father hates muggle-borns doesn't mean that I do as well." he said.

With that, Ron stalked off with Pansy, who was looking back at Hermione with a look of apology in her eyes. Hermione dried her tears and looked up at Draco, who just wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, would you like to take a walk with me?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"I would love to," she replied turning to face him while slipping her hand into his.

_Somehow, I've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell  
_

They walked slowly to a secluded spot by the Great Lake. No conversation was needed between the two, which was good because Draco was a nervous wreck about what was going to (hopefully) happen. Hermione looked up at the sky and gasped.

"Draco, look at the moon," she said breathlessly, while Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"I know love, it's perfect for tonight," he said softly, the last part too quietly for her to hear. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he pulled her to his chest.

"I would love to." she said and with that, Draco turned her to face him.

Draco and Hermione danced for about a half an hour before they came to a standstill.

_Every moment as long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_

_They say there's no future for us as a pair  
_

"Hermione," Draco started nervously, "I have something to ask you."

"Draco, you know you can ask me anything," said Hermione, wondering what on earth Draco was so nervous about.

"Hermione, you know that I love you and nobody can change that. People have thought that we would never speak to each other but look how far we have come. People will say that we will never work out but I don't care. I love you and need you to be with me forever. Will you marry me?" He finished, bending down on one knee, holding out a small black box containing the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen.

The ring was a platinum band with a diamond surrounded by smaller rubies and emeralds. She took one look at it, and then she looked at him.

"Draco, I would love to marry you," she said through her tears with a smile so radiant that nothing could compare. He slipped the ring onto her finger, swept her into his arms, and kissed her softly.

With this, the newly engaged couple walked with entwined hands back up to the castle to where they would face the students who were so against them. One thing that was different however is that they did not care.

_  
And though I may know I don't care  
Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine  
_

_fin_

**_Please review...I'll write another if you do...please?_**

**_No flames will be accepted._**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I am considering adding another chapter to this. If you want me to, go ahead and tell me through the review. If I get more then 10, I will. I am also starting another story, but this one is going to be multiple chapters, so I am going to be a little bit busy. :)**

**Thanks again for reading my story!**

**DracosDaughter1**

**(P.S. If you have a request for a story, go ahead and check to see if it is on my okay pairing list and if it is, then pm me and I will try to do my best with it. :) )**


End file.
